1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly, to a computer system which includes a wireless interface device that is adapted to communicate with a remote host by way of a radio link. The remote host processes pen data transmitted by the wireless interface device. Local inking of the pen events is provided at the wireless interface device in order to maintain the pen paradigm in essentially real time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pen-based portable personal computer systems are generally known in the art. Such systems typically include a digitizer panel and utilize a stylus as an input device. Both active and passive stylus devices are known. In such pen-based personal computer systems, the path of the stylus is tracked relative to the digitizer panel to maintain the pen paradigm and to provide visual feedback to the user. Such pen-based portable personal computer systems are known to use Microsoft Windows for Pen Computing Systems (xe2x80x9cPen Windowsxe2x80x9d). With such a system utilizing the Pen Windows operating system, the pen driver can typically deliver stylus tip locations every five to ten milliseconds to achieve a resolution of about 200 dots per inch and to connect the dots in a timely manner. As such, the Pen Windows operating system can provide a real time response to maintain the pen paradigm.
The object of the pen-based portable personal computer system is to provide the user with a tool as familiar as pencil and paper. Unfortunately, the popularity of such pen-based computer systems is a lot less than expected by the industry. As such, application programs for such pen-based systems are limited.
It is an object of the present invention to solve various problems in the prior art.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a computer system which includes a remote wireless interface device which can operate in a pen-based mode.
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly, to a computer system which includes a wireless interface device that is adapted to communicate with a remote host by way of a radio link. The remote host processes pen data transmitted by the wireless interface device and provides for inking of the pen events on the wireless interface device.
Briefly, the present invention relates to a computer system which includes one or more wireless interface devices that are adapted to communicate with a remote host over a radio link. Each of the wireless interface devices is a pen-based device which includes an ink field in which pen events are translated into pen data packets and transmitted to the remote host over the radio link. Local inking is provided at the wireless interface device in order to maintain the pen paradigm in essentially real time.